


Loyalty

by lovethebees



Series: The Perks of Being a Shelby [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), Peaky Blinders RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Humor, Asshole Tommy Shelby, Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Fighting, Gen, I have a soft spot for Arthur, Polly to the rescue, Reader Is A Shelby (Peaky Blinders), Reader doesn't like Grace, Reader-Insert, Season 3, Smoking, Strong Female Characters, Swearing, cute flashback, drunk Ada and Polly, i gave you cute now i give you hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethebees/pseuds/lovethebees
Summary: You know John loves you, you know there is nothing he would not do for you, but you also know that he's kind of an asshole and that he will always choose Tommy's side.OrJohn tires to put some sense into your head, explaining to you why Tommy threw you out of his wedding, but the only thing you can think of is how easy everyone is going on your brother, and that someone really should snap him out of his fairytale.
Relationships: John Shelby/Reader, The Shelby Family (Peaky Blinders) & Reader
Series: The Perks of Being a Shelby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo, Good Morning, Good Night and Happy New Year!  
> Are you ready for this John-filled fic? because i am, and i miss him and i want him back, now i'm crying great. (don't mind this, it's just my stream of consciousness because i haven't slept in a year and i don't remember the last time i drank water.)  
> I don't know why but this has been so difficult to write, i'm so sorry it took so long so here's a little gift: next one is Ada(i think...) and it will BLOW your faces OFF.  
> Anyway, back in 2020 i gave you the bright side: Arthur being a big old brother, getting all mushy and sweet with reader, aww. Now, it is time for you to suffer.  
> I'm kidding, just a little bit of suffering, not so much.  
> ALSO this one doesn't have Isaiah wow, i did not see that coming.  
> ALSO ALSO i am HATING the fact that i put this in a series i want to slap myself, i want to change to a chapter work but idk if i am allowed to considering this is on going and i don't want you guys to lose this series so LETS JUST ROLL WITH IT.  
> As a wise man once said there are no mistakes, just happy accidents.  
> Enjoyxx

When the car stopped you watched the enormous house stand tall and gulped loudly.

It would’ve ended up in tragedy, and you knew it. You would’ve completely destroy your brother’s wedding and it would’ve been all your fault. It wasn’t like Tommy wasn’t aware of that, he knew it all along that was probably why he threw you out of the wedding. The fact that you decided to go back was making you question your sanity—no man or woman in their right mind would’ve agreed to do something like this.

But then you watched Arthur, how his big smile lightened up his whole face while he sprinted to help you out of the car. You were doing it for him, you just needed to constantly repeat it to yourself.

However, when your foot finally settle on the asphalt you regretted everything.

You wanted to get back inside the car and never get out, maybe building some sort of fortress which nobody could ever penetrate, and you knew that Tommy had hidden at least one gun between the cushions of the seats so you would even had some kind of protection.

The only thing that made you change your mind and walk towards the main door was that John was standing there.

“Fucking hell (Y/N), hurry up!” John roared, gesturing you to get off the car.

Yeah, not the brotherly love you were expecting, but John was like that. You remember the fuss you two always used to put up, and how dirty he would fight.

One time, when you were at least 12, you were climbing a tree trying to keep up with your older brother in a friendly challenge, he pushed you, hard— he actually kicked you off the tree making you fall on the ground.

You were grunting, and screaming, and John, that was previously smiling and laughing at the fact that you were falling, rushed back to you looking very worried.

You understood when he said “Don’t you dare fucking cry” that he was more concerned about Polly’s scolding then for your safety. But he got you back home, and fixed the scratch you had on your elbow, and gave you his sweets in exchange for your silence, so you were cool.

“I’m fucking comin’.” You whined, jogging towards your brother that circled your shoulders with his arms once you were near him, dragging you inside the house.

Arthur stood behind you, closing the door once he stepped inside too, shimmied the coat off his shoulders and smiled to you, his cheeks still red and flushed.

“Johnny, boy—“ Arthur hoarse voice resonate in the empty hallway and John suddenly looked up to him, acknowledgement settled in his features.

Arthur didn’t need to say anything else for John to understand immediately.

“Right.” John mumbled and pushed you in the nearest room, you tried to look for an escape plan when John muttered again “don’t you fucking dare.”Which, you realized, was something he always liked to say.

Arthur was not near you anymore, and in the empty room, which you recognize as Tommy’s study, stood you and John alone, facing each other,.

You started to feel uneasy.

That was always a kind of feeling that grasped you whenever John talked to you alone, it wasn’t like you were afraid of him, or couldn’t stand him in any way, you loved him, he was your brother— it was just that he was _always_ on Tommy’s side.

It had become a problem speaking to him about something Tommy did to you, because no matter what he would’ve looked at you wrong saying that Tommy had actually done the right thing.

However, you had to be fair, something was great about John. Like the fact that he left you alone when you needed, and if he thought was necessary.

He understood the concept of silence and loneliness, in a way maybe only Tommy would’ve topped. But this was the difference between them, while Tommy used them to reflect on its own mind, to be in its own world, forgetting and sometimes not caring about anything or anyone else; John would use those times like a chance to let the other person cool down, or reflect.

Thomas used them for himself, John for others.

He also had this gift of catching your feelings before you could even name it yourself, and it always surprised you how quickly he could detect your slightest change in mood with just a glance.

John took a cigarette and placed it between his lips before settling on the sofa with a loud grunt.

You were still standing in the middle of the room, averting his sight, because you knew if you looked at him you would’ve seen his eyes staring back at you drenching with recognition.

Another thing great about John was that he had this thing that no one else in your family had, maybe only Finn, which was empathy. If you looked at him from afar you surely wouldn’t have strike him as someone who could connect with others, but if you were close to him, if you lived with him, if he loved you, then you knew he was capable of a deep and strong connection.

Your mind went back to when, just a 7 years old, you stole a bunch of bucks from Polly’s wallet and to the insane lecture she gave you, which made you cry— that was one of Polly best traits, being ruthless but fair. You remembered how you were prohibited to move from your bed for the entire night, except for bathroom breaks, and how your stomach grumbled in hunger when Polly said you were going to sleep without dinner.John had snuck into your bed and held out a piece of bread which you ate while crying on his chest.

“Do you wanna talk or should I?” He asked, lighting up his cigarette.

You felt his knowing stare on your face as you shrugged in your shoulders, as to say that you didn’t care— like in fact you did, because you knew no matter what he was on Tommy’s side.

“You threatened to fuck up his wedding (Y/N)—“ He took a big breath from the cigarette and breathed the smoke out of his nostrils, fixing his tux.

“He kick me out of the fucking house, John.” You quickly answered back, because what Tommy did was far worse then attempting to destroy his marriage, wasn’t it?

You finally glanced at him, your feet, restless, were tapping on the wooden floor.

“This is his wedding day.”

“He kicked me out.”

Now it was starting to sound like you were bickering, and you felt like two children again, fighting over which one of you should eat the last biscuit.

“He loves her.”

“He told me she’s his family—“

He cut you off. “She is!” He screamed rising from the couch.

That was unexpected. You fall back on your heels, your face a mixture of hurt and confusion.

“What?” That came out too high even for you.

John started talking before you could scream all the air out of your lungs at him.

“She is his family…“ you were still watching him like he was talking in another language, your arms at either side of your body and your mouth slightly agape, you could’t believe what you were hearing.

“But you are too.” he finished.

You frowned and snorted. 

“Yea, and he still kicked me out.”

John smiled at how you raised your chin up at the ceiling and folded the arms on your chest, you looked so much like Ada— so stubborn and prideful.

The conversation would’ve go on if it wasn’t for the door, that sprang open.

“What’s this nonsense I’m hearing?” Polly stormed in, took a cigarette from her pocket and, after a few steps, stood tall in the middle of the room. She didn’t even bother look up, searching for the lighter she waited for someone to speak first.

You saw Arthur behind her close the door and you took a very much needed breath. His presence was enough to make you feel somewhat in control of the situation.

John was once again looking at you, smoking placid his cigarette not even aware about what was going to happen.

You were— oh, you knew you were in deep trouble when you saw how Polly lightened up the cigarette and place a hand on her hip.

Silence filled up the room once more and everything became icy and cold, and now not even looking at Arthur was doing you any good.

“Can someone please acknowledge my question?” Polly asked, she was pissed, you realized it as soon as her tone increased and you instinctively dropped your head low, like a child being scolded for bad behaviour.

You heard her muffle something that would’ve been consider not a very pleasant thing to hear from a _lady,_ and you coughed trying to cover a laugh.

You raised your head high, fighting with the urge to crawl on the sofa next to John and hide, and spoke lightly. Your pride was showing and for one of the only times, you were happy about it.

“Tommy threw me out of the wedding.” You said, stoic, shrugging your shoulders like to relieve some stress and catching your brain before it could rehearse what he said to you.

John was still watching you close, he was lightly shaking his head, and you thought that of course he was siding up with Tommy.

“And?” Polly asked, making you all look at her, disbelief hanged in your features.

Taken back you let your body fall on the sofa and you completely averted John’s sly smile, like he was saying: ‘i told you so’.

“I have no time for this Ada is having an emergency with her…—“ she took a big breath and massaging dramatically her temple she continued. “ _thing_.”

You could hear the slight babbling of her voice, the proof that maybe she had one too many drink.You would’ve laughed, if it wasn’t for the fact that you were actually thinking about everything else, and that Polly was choosing Tommy’s side too?

“All I’m saying is: since when you do as Tommy says?” Polly referred to you now, her narrow, sparkly eyes framing you and looking to you with a hint of fun.

Again, you weren’t exactly sure the sofa was supporting you properly, and felt like drowning in the cushions. You also weren’t exactly sure if that was a compliment or an insult, so you checked John next to you and thought that whatever his reaction would’ve been, yours had to be the opposite.

So when you saw the nice screwed up face he had you smiled, like you knew all along that Polly was by your side in this silent civil war.

“Polly she wants to destroy his marriage!” John was trying to reason with her, and you jolted right up at those words.

“I do not!” You nearly screamed.

“Yes, you do!—“ John rose up from the couch and before you could scream louder he continued. “And even if it’s not intentional, you’re going to!”

“Enough!” Polly screamed, and you saw her stumble in her own feet.

Arthur behind her was just about to laugh, but decided not to, and mask it with a cough when he saw the look Polly gave him.

“I’m already tired of your bickering,” she said pointing towards you. “and your blind loyalty towards your brother.” John snorted when Polly looked at him, she didn’t hesitate sending him a death stare, which made John unconsciously straighten his back and avert her gaze.

“Look.” Suddenly John got serious, sitting right on the edge of the sofa and watching directly towards you. “You know I love you, right?” You frowned, was he trying to smooth talk you into leaving that wedding? because if so you would've chained yourself to Tommy's desk. 

You could hear Arthur snicker, because public manifestation of affection weren’t really his thing.

“I understand how you’re feeling, I really do, but you need to understand _his_ side.” John breathed out, and finally, looking closely at your brother you knew he was telling the truth.

And you did _,_ you _did_ understand Tommy’s side of the story or at least you tried, which was more than Tommy ever did. You weren’t angry because of his reasons, which— yes seemed a little extreme and dramatic to you, you were hurt and angry because Tommy was telling you straight up that you didn’t matter as much as Grace did. _That_ was the problem.

You lifted your chin, some very shitty ideas creeping into your brain making you slightly shake your head to get them off. You looked at John, you tried to put on a brave face even if you knew he would've seen right through it.

“When will _he_ ever understand _my_ side?” Your voice was barely audible, but you noticed how John’s eyes softened.

Silence surrounded you again.

“Where the fuck is—“ Polly was growing tired and as soon as she spoke the door swinged open violently

“What’s the situation?” A very anxious, rough-looking Tommy entered the room, and when his eyes met yours everything went quiet again. The only sound that could be heard was Polly’s shoe tapping on the floor and the light chattering coming from the salon.

“I’m sorry— I’m sorry I didn’t know what else to tell him.” Ada appeared on the doorframe, slightly leaning on it for support to readjust the heel on her foot. She smiled and giggled when she saw you and, purposely bumping her shoulder on Tommy, walked right next to you, circling your back with her arm.

“I have no time for this.” Tommy seemed to finally snap out of the trance he was in, taking a few steps back and heading towards the door.

He would’ve left, if it wasn’t for Arthur that pushed the door to close with a loud thud stopping his brother in his tracks.

Your sight was concealed, so you couldn’t see it, but Tommy was glaring at Arthur and his eyes didn’t shift a second from his face.

“Not so fast.” Polly hummed. She collapsed on the sofa next to John and, smiling, looked at how Thomas’ back tensed.

He pressed his fingers on his temples and sighted.

“You had no right throwing her out of the party, Tommy.” Ada finally spoke, her arm pressing in your waist as she leaned on you a bit. She smelled of booze, she was drunker than Polly, or maybe she wasn’t good enough at faking it.

“Well—“

“Shhhhhh…” Ada unhooked her arm from your waist and pressed her finger on her lips in a silence motion to John, who shook his head and smiled bitterly.

You couldn’t suppress a laugh, and as the sound resonate through the room, you cold see Thomas sneaking a peek from his shoulder.

“Whatever. Do what you want.” Tommy finally blurted out looking over to Polly.

Ada cheered and hugged you pushing you towards the exit, but there was something that was missing, something that still stung.

You were sure enough it was about the fact that once again Tommy was walking out of a situation he had created, without apologizing for his behavior.An acid feeling filled your mouth and the fact that Tommy was looking at Arthur telling him “This had nothing to do with you, brother.” wasn’t helping.

But right then, as Ada pushed you out of the room into the lounge, where everyone was eating and chatting and dancing, you could only think of one thing: alcohol, enormous amount of alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated and welcome, i always check them because it makes me feel warm and fuzzy.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read my piece and please feel free to tell me if there's any grammar mistakes so I can correct them since English isn't my main tongue.  
> always remember to Love The Bees, peace out //


End file.
